


It was real

by oscarwilderobbieross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bard Dies, Love, M/M, Thranduil cries, and you should just punch me in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Thranduil had to see Bard die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was real

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this came out of nowhere and I am sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Melamin = My love  
> Lle ume quel = You did well

The Elvenking was no stranger to Orcs and their madness. They sacrificed themselves by the dozens, if it brought their kin closer to their goals. And it so happened that their goal were both Erebor and Dale.

 

It hadn't been long since Dain Ironfoot accepted the title of King under the mountain, a title that weighed heavily on his shoulders, with the loss of his kin, and it seemed that the Orcs hadn't seen enough blood spilled on that damned day. It was pretty obvious that their main goal was Erebor and the riches that were stored there, and to destroy the rest of the dwarves, like Thorin had slayed their leader. But the people of Dale hadn't expected the Orcs bursting through their rebuild walls, and the first lives had already been lost before they managed to arm themselves.

 

 

Thranduil had only been there for a visit, to make sure the children and his dragon slayer were well. He hadn't expected the attack, and he was in his travel robes, armed with a single sword. He followed Bard out of the door of the home they had made for themselves, Sigrid locking the door behind him. She made sure her little sister and brother were save, stopping him from following the other two men. "No Bain! Da doesn't want you out there, we just need to stay safe." She said strictly, before she started closing the curtains. It wasn't the best defense, but it was something, even if it was only the illusion of safety. 

 

Outside, Thranduil had quickly lost sight of Bard, who had probably gone to control the panic. The elvenking started his battle where the danger was the greatest, and the victims the weakest. He told the women to find shelter, unless they could help defend the city, and he helped guide children towards their guardians. He found himself leading a small group of men, who seemed to gravitate towards his leadership, and he tried to spare their already fleeting lives by leading the fight, slaying as many Orcs as he could.

 

He had come to care for these humans, and their humble living, taking care of those that chose to live unfairly whenever he could, until Bard had appointed a proper system of guards. All the people of Dale seemed to know of his love for their leader, strangely enough, but he figured gossip still traveled as fast as it did in Laketown. As he fought, he kept looking for Bard’s familiar figure, defending his city, but he didn’t find him until a woman grabbed his arm and told him that the man was near the town square, and he needed aid.

 

Thranduil couldn’t help but feel relief wash over him as he saw Bard, even if the man was still fighting and in dangerous. He called over to him as the square cleared, and the man’s smile as he noticed Thranduil was like a gift just for him. He approached him, but he noticed the Orc that ran up from behind him, far too late. The cowardly attack cost him his head, but not by Bard’s arrows. Thranduil dropped his blade as he fell to his knees, turning Bard onto his back, stroking his hair as blood covered his robe. “ _Melamin_..” He breathed, trying to hold his gaze for as long as he could. “ _Lle ume quel_.. I have loved you..”

 

When the attack was over, and the Orcs had been defeated, Sigrid opened the door for only Thranduil, who looked as if all the stars in the heavens had burned out. “Lord Thranduil.. Where is Da? Is he still helping the people outside?” The elvenking looked at her, and she didn’t know if his pity was merciful or simply cruel. It was then that she noticed the bow in his hand, and she gasped, before the first sobs started. He did not know what he could do for them, other than make sure they were cared for and had enough to live, but his heart was empty, and as Sigrid looked up again, she would remember what the tears of an Elf looked like, until the end of her days.


End file.
